


Share It To Enjoy [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexuality, Canon Character of Color, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Size Kink, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Share It To Enjoy" by Rubynye.</p><p>"Eight Kisses (in eight ficlets) for Steve Rogers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share It To Enjoy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Share It To Enjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894974) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



Length: 24:30  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/share%20it%20to%20enjoy.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! SHIP STEVE WITH ALL THE THINGS!


End file.
